Problem: What are the last two digits in the sum of factorials of the first 100 positive integers?
Answer: Since for all $n \ge 10$, $n$ has two factors of 5, $n$ will end in two zeros, and so contributes nothing to the last two digits. So we need only compute $1! + 2! + 3! + 4! + 5! + 6! + 7! + 8! + 9! = 1 + 2 + 6 + 24 + 120 + 720 + 5040 + 40320 + 362880$, and the relevant digits add up to $1 + 2 + 6 + 24 + 20 + 20 + 40 + 20 + 80$ whose last two digits are $\boxed{13}$.